Baby Boy
by sky's girl forever
Summary: Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant? ReidTyler CalebPogue.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Cable/Pouge

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

I redid it after what you guys said.

Author's Note: I really love The Covenant and totally in love with Tyler.

It had been two mouths since Chase and Cable's fight and life was just getting back to normal or as normal as you can get for four teens that hold untold power. Sara and Cable had broken up a few weeks after the big fight when she found out Cable liked Pouge and that he was dating her for a cover. Then Kate and Pouge had finally ended it for good realizing that as much as they wanted to it they were not right for each other.

After seeing how addicted Chase was to the Power Reid started to slow down on his using it. As for Tyler things were great. It was getting closer to his birthday and that meant that was going to be ascending soon. He could not wait he was going to be 18 soon.

But as of late, Tyler was having nightmares and Reid was getting more concerned for his friend as the days went on. Reid was waking up more and more to Tyler screaming in his sleep. So when Tyler started screaming and shaking Reid was scared. "Ty wake up." Reid said gently shacking Tyler. Tyler bolted up. Swat dripping down his forehead and soaking his shirt.

"Nightmare?" Reid asked gently.

Normal Reid would have made fun of the younger man but the fear in his eyes stopped him. Tyler nodded his head.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Tyler shook his head no.

"Ok. Try to get some sleep now."

Tyler lad back down and closed his eyes and in a few seconds he was sound asleep. Reid just hoped that he didn't have any more nightmares to night. What both of the boys failed to see was a set of eyes watching through the window an evil smile on his lips.

'This is going to be fun.' The person thought.

The next day to say Tyler looked like hell would be an under statement.

" Hey Ty, Reid." Cable and Pouge said as they meat them out side of Reid and Tyler's building.

"Hey guys." Reid called to his friends. Cable frowned when he saw Tyler. " You ok Tyler?" He asked concerned for his friend.

" I am fine just a little tired." Tyler said while trying to stop a yawn.

" You don't look so good. May be you should good back to bed." Pouge said just as worried. " That's what I said but he wouldn't listen." Reid said shacking his head.

Tyler was leaning agents the wall his eyes closed the others realized he was sleeping. Reid sighed and gently shook him awake. Tyler blinked and looked around a minute "Maybe I should go back to bed." he said.

When he went to move he lost his balance and fell. Reid's eyes went pitch black and Tyler stopped moving and he was gently put back on his feet. Reid eyes went back to their normal blue. Pouge moved to Tyler's side and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

" I'll make sure he gets back to your room." He said as him and Tyler made their way back in side. Cable turned and faced Reid when Pouge and Tyler were gone. " What's going on?" He asked.

Reid sighed and looked at the ground. He knew he should have told Cable and Pouge about the nightmares but he thought that they would go away not get worse. " Well?" Reid finally looked up. "He's been having nightmares." Reid said in a small voice.

" Do you know what their about?" Cable asked. " No he never tells me." 'But I wish he would.' Reid thought. "How long have they been going on for?" Reid sighed. He was going to get yelled at. " About four or five weeks." He said head down looking at something on the ground.

" What! Why didn't you tell us?" Cable yelled. Reid looked up at Cable anger in his eyes. " And what was I spouse to say? 'Hey guys how are you good I hope. Oh and by the way Tyler looks like hell because he's been having nightmares.' It's not like you would care. You would just say he was home sick or he ate something that didn't agree with him!" Reid yelled. " Fine will talk about this later. We have to get to class."

Just as he said that Pouge came back out of the building. " The minute his head hit the pillow he was out. Didn't even take his cloths off." Pouge shook his head and laughed. Reid claimed into Tyler's Jeep while Pouge got on his bike and Cable got in his car and drove to school.

Reid sighed. He hated English when Tyler was sick because then he had none to talk too. He looked over to Cable and Pouge who were talking. Probably about what Reid had said to Cable.

When Reid looked to the front of the room his mouth nearly hit the floor at who was standing there. " Class. I am sure you remember Chase Collins. I hope you give him a warm welcome back." Reid looked over at Cable and Pouge they had the same look that he was sure was on his face. "Now why don't you sit next to Mr. Garwin until Mr. Sims comes back." Their teacher said.

Chase smiled as he sat down next to Reid. "Now where could Tyler be?" He said he put his fingerer to his chine and pretended to think about it. " He couldn't be having trouble sleeping now could he?" he said with a smirk on his face. " How would you know?" Reid said narrowing his eyes at Chase. " Mr. Grawin, Mr. Collins, I am sure you two have a lot to talk about but could you do it after class please." Reid locked eyes with Cable and Pouge. This was bad Tyler was a mess and Chase was back. They were going to have a lot to talk about later.

TBC

Sorry for all the bad grammar. All flames will be use as fire starter to keep my house warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Author Note: _Italic's_ are Tyler's dream.

I would like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I would like to say sorry for the bad spelling. English is my first language I simply can't spell. SO I would like to say sorry and thank you for pointing it out to me.

Chapter 2

Tyler ran as fast as he could. He didn't know why but he knew he couldn't let what was chasing him get to him. He realized he was running through a frost and as he ran he could see a clearing more and more. He knew he had to get to that clearing no matter what so he started to run faster. Hw was about a foot away from the clearing when he felt a hand on his shoulder then the hand pulled back and sent Tyler to the frost floor. When he opened his eyes there was a bright flash of light and then nothing.

Tyler gasped as he sat straight up in bed.Swat dripping down his face his eyes wide and wild with fear. He relaxed a little when he found he was safe and sound in his and Reid's dorm.

'Just a dream.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. But what he failed to notice was the figure standing in a darkened corner. The boy smiled as he moved out of the shadows when he was sure Tyler was asleep.

The boy's eyes flashed black as his hand swiped over Tyler's head. The sleeping boy went limp in his bed as the other boy laughed as he climbed on to the bed. He smirked as he wrapped his arm around Tyler's shoulders as he starched his legs out as he waited for the others.

"I thought you killed him?" Pogue said with a confused look on his face as he looked at Caleb.

Caleb looked just as confused if not more "I thought I had too. But my main concern right now is why he's back." He said slipping into leader mode.

Reid was nodding his head from where he was behind the wheel of Tyler's jeep.

Reid's eyes winded as he thought of a reason Chase would be back. "Guys?" The other boys looked at him. "What if he knows that Tyler is ascending soon?" Anyone could hear the worry in his voice.

Unlike some people would think he really cared about their youngest. He had always had this incant to protect him ever since he had meet him he had just felt the need to make sure he was never hurt if he could help it.

"Well we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Caleb said as he placed his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. They fell in to a comfortable silence.

When they got to the dorms they deiced that if Tyler was better then they would go to Nicky's later. But when they opened the door they got another shock.

"Hello boys." Chase said as he waved to them from where he sat on the bed arm slung

casually around Tyler's shoulders. Pogue was the first to recover form his shock.

"Get away from him." He hissed out. Chase laughed as he trailed his finger through Tyler's brown curls.

"What the hell do you want?" Caleb asked coolly blank expression on his face.

Chase laughed even harder but he stopped when he heard a gasp. They all turned to look at Reid who was pointing at something on Tyler. Caleb's eyes wined when he say the spider sitting near his friends ear he knew what those little things could do.

"Oh you know. Just stopped by to say 'hi' is all." Chase said as his hand moved from Tyler's hair to his check. Reid stared as Chase's thumb gently moved over his friends check.

Reid's slowly went form fear to anger. " Get your hands away from him." Reid nearly shouted. Chase looked a little taken back but his smirk soon found it's way back on to his face.

"Well, well have we found a touchy subject?" Chase sneered at Reid. Reid growled as he moved forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." As he said this the spider moved in to Tyler's ear. As soon as the spider was inside his ear a grayish black vain spread over his face (like what happened to Sarah).

Then as soon as it was there it was gone and the spider was out of Tyler's ear resting on Chase's hand. "Now trying anything like that and he will die." Chase told them. "Would be such a waste too. He is quite the looker."

Reid balled his fists to keep form doing anything stupid. He be dammed if his was going to cause Tyler anymore harm. Caleb gently put his arm in front of Reid and pushed back slightly.

"Why are you here Chase?" He asked again madder now then before.

"Simple I want your powers and I have found a man that thinks he knows how to stop the aging." Chase said looking straight into Caleb's eyes to see what kind of reaction he got.

"But he wants something in return right?" Pogue said. Chase smiled and nodded his head.

"And what he wants is in this room right now." Pogue, Caleb and Reid looked at one and other. 'Who did he mean?' Then as if on cue they all looked at Tyler.

"Well I got to go lovely chatting with you boys. But before I go." Chase grabbed Tyler's chine and pulled his face towered him before he bent down and kissed him. When he pulled back he couldn't help but think about how soft Tyler lips were.

"I'll see you later." Chase said as he disappeared his laughter still ringing in the room.

Reid was the first one to move. He was at Tyler's side in no time. Reid smiled when Tyler's baby blue eyes faltered open Reid all but jumped up and down for joy.

Caleb and Pogue looked at each other they were thinking the same thing. If Chase was back and had help and whoever that was wanted Tyler, this went for Reid and Pogue too, then he'd be dammed if he was going to get them. They were going to have to be on the look out form now on and be ready for anything.

TBC

So there you go another chapter done. Read and review, Flames with be up in my wood stove. So I am thinking about making Chase/Tyler one-sided thing but am not sure. What do you guys think?


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am sorry there haven't been any updates for Baby Boy. But my computer screen died on me. I am on my boyfriends right now. So have no fear I am getting a new one on the weekend so Chap 3 should be up some time next week

-Jess


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing. You guys

are the best. ;-) Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 3

"He kissed me?" Tyler said in shock. The others had filled him in on what had happened. But they left out the part about someone after Tyler. They really didn't what him to get worried until they were sure.

"Yea and Reid looked about to kill him for it." Pogue said with a small smile. Tyler looked over at Reid who was trying in vain to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Well it's getting late I think we should go get some sleep and talk about this in the morning." Caleb said as he grabbed Pogue's arm and dragged him out of the room knowing Reid and Tyler need to talk.

When the door closed Reid looked up form the spot on the floor he had been looking at.

"So…" Tyler said tying to break the awkward silences

"Yea" Reid said not knowing what else to say.

The silences was broken when Tyler yawned his checks when a bright red.

" Man I have been sleeping all day and I am still tired." Tyler joked. Reid shook his head but there was a smile on his face as he did so.

"Lets get you to bed then." Reid said as he got up and tucked Tyler into bed.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Reid." Tyler said before sleep came and took him away to the land of dreams.

Reid sighed as he looked at his sleeping friend. He couldn't help but smile at Tyler he looked so innocent when he slept. His chocolate brown locks hang in his face, bright blue eyes hind form the world. His smile, god how he loved that smile. God he looked so beautiful.

Reid frowned when had he started thinking Tyler was beautiful? He wasn't gay was he? He didn't think so he liked girl's right?

There was no way he was gay right?

'This is not right! I can't be feeling like this. I shouldn't be feeling like I mean I am going have to kill him sooner or later anyway right?'

Chase sighted as he paced the length of his room. Chase sighted again his hand making it's way to his lips and gently brushed the places where they had made contact with Tyler's lips only a few hours earlier.

His mind began to wonder back to how soft those pick lips had felt. Chase yelled in frustration he had not been able for the life of him get the feeling of Tyler's lips out of his mind.

There was no way he was falling for the youngest Covenant boy. There just was no way right? Chase sighted again he new he was gay already, Aaron was smarter then people thought.

But was he really developing feelings for the youngest? He differently wasn't kidding when he said he was a looker. Truth be told Chase thought he looked stunning. But that didn't mean anything right? Anybody that was human would think any of Ipswich boys were hot.

But he couldn't be falling for Tyler Simms. Could he?

The rain began to fall hard as it fell against a window that was only lit by a small TV screen.

On the screen was Tyler and Reid in their dorm room sleeping. There was an laugh and as lighting flashed a crossed the sky. It light up the room. There standing in front of the TV was a person who was watching the small screen intently.

"Soon Mr. Simms we will meet. Very soon." He said before an evil laugh ripped out of his mouth and echoed around the small room.

I got a new screen YAY!!!! –Dances around happily- Well there's the next chap. I tried not to give too much away yet set it up right. Witch is harder then it sounds. lol Hope you liked it and again sorry for how long it took to get it up.

-Jess


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Author's Note: Italic's are Reid's dream.

Reid looked around and found that he was were the old Putnam bran was or what was left of it.

_Reid wiped his head around at the sound of screaming and began to run to it._

_He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw._

_Pogue and Caleb were both trying to get up off the ground. Chase was standing over them laughing at their attempt to get up. _

"_What's the problem guys?" Chase said as he laughed and sent another blast at Caleb and Pogue sending them to the ground. Reid watched what was happening and realized something that scared him big time. _

'_Where's Tyler?' He franticly looked around thinking that maybe he was already down and out. Reid was drought out of his frantic search by a voice he didn't know._

"_No wait. Let them die his hand." The voice said._

"_That's a good idea." Chase said smirking, as he moved away and held out his hand out to one of the shadows " Come on baby boy its you turn." Chase smiled as Caleb and Pogue's eyes widened at the site before them. _

'_No it can't be! There's no way. This can't be happening.' Reid thought as he watched Tyler take Chase's hand and come out of the shadows._

" _Tyler don't you remember were your friends." Caleb coughed out tying with everything he had left to get up. As Caleb was saying this Chase was laughing very hard now._

" _No, don't you get it he doesn't know you anymore he doesn't feel anything for any of you. He's the perfect soldier not to mention that after he takes care of you then that Garwin brat he will be all mine." Chase said as he ran his hand through the brunette's hair and then cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss._

_Reid's stomach turned as he watched Chase kiss Tyler. _

"_K baby it's time to end this." Chase whispered in his ear as he moved away. _

_Reid watched paralyzed as Tyler moved forward. Reid frowned when he saw Tyler form a long stick of ice in his hand._

'_He can't do that can he?' Reid's wondering was cut off when he saw Tyler break the long stick in two hand raise both above his head and impale them into Cable and Pogue's backs right were their harts would be._

_Reid gasped as he watched Tyler KILL two of their best friends. He couldn't help the sick feeling that had creped up on him when he watched blood form either Caleb or Pouge splattered onto his face. Chase just smiled as he licked a little blood off of the younger mans face._

_Reid gasped when Tyler looked in his direction. ' His eyes.' Reid thought as made eye contact with his best friend. His normally bright blue eyes were now dull with no life in them anywhere. Reid gasped when he felt something sharp and cold hit his stomach._

_He looked down to see the ice pick sticking out of his stomach his eyes widened as he looked over at the man he loved. "Why?" he asked as his world faded to black._

Reid shot up in bed sweating and breathing hard. He looked down at his stomach and found that it was in one piece. Then he remembered Tyler and looked over at the bed beside him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tyler sound a sleep in the bed next to him. Reid pushed the covers off of him and moved over to Tyler's bed and pulled the covers back and climb into the bed and pulled Tyler into his arms.

Reid knew he was going to have to tell Caleb and Pogue about his dream and watch over Tyler more and make sure that Chase stayed the Hell away form Tyler.

As Reid finally began to fall asleep he pulled Tyler closer to him and kissed the top of his head. " I will never let that son of a bitch hurt you." Reid whispered.

But what he didn't know was that Tyler had heard what Reid had said. He sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I love you Reid." He said before he went back to sleep.

There Chap 4! Man that's the fastest I have ever wrote a chapter! lol

Just call this a bit of fore shadowing. lol

Please R and R flames will be put to use in heating my car.

-Jess


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Authors Note: This is when Caleb and Pogue left Reid and Tyler to talk. So it's what they did then.

Chapter 5

'I should tell him now while were alone.' Caleb thought to himself as he looked over at his best friend and crush. 'But what if he rejects me? I can lose his friendship I just can't!' Caleb sighed then a smile graced his lips as he though of what Reid and Tyler were probably talking about or at least he hoped.

Little did Caleb know but Pogue was having very similar thoughts to his own.

'I am going to tell him. But not here.' Pouge thought as he looked over at the older boy who had a beautiful smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?" God he's so beautiful no wonder I couldn't make things work with Kate she just not Caleb.

"You think Reid will tell him. Cuz you know Tyler won't say anything." Pouge nodded his head as he remembered many failed attempts Tyler had made to tell Reid how he felt.

" I hope he dose tell him are else I am going to lock them in the same room until they get their ass in gear and star kissing up a storm." Pouge said as he continued to walk to the parking lot.

'Well it's now or very to ask him to come over.' Pogue breathed in deeply and then he asked.

"Hey Caleb there's something I need to tell you but could we talk somewhere else please."

"Ok. But where do you want to go?" Caleb tried to keep the hope out of his voice. ' It can't mean that he likes me back can it. No I can't get my hope's up just so the can come crashing down around me.' Caleb thought as he tried to even out his breathing.

"Well we could go to my place." Pogue suggested as the wind started to pick up and push his long blonde hair in to his face. " We taking you car or my bike?" he asked as his attempts to push his hair out of the way became useless.

When Caleb looked over at Pogue to answer him his breath caught in his through as Pogue's long hair seemed to give him a angelic look as it blow in the wind.

When he found his found his voice again he said, " Yea, your place is closer." He said while looking up at the sky. "Well it looks like it's going to down pour so lest take my car." He said as he moved to the silver car.

Pogue nodded his head as he climb into the passenger door as Caleb sat in the drivers seat.

The drive to Pogue's was quite both boys deep in their own thoughts.

"We're here." Caleb said. Pogue looked out the window to see his apartment building. He sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. "Do you want anything? Like water I mean." The blonde said in one breath keeping his head down and moving toward the kitchen.

Caleb shook his head no but then realized that his best friend couldn't see him. " No I fine." Just as he finished saying that his stomach rumbled. The dark haired boy blushed "Guess I am a little hungry." He said with a shrug.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Pogue called form in side the fridge. "Ummm I think some time yesterday?" Caleb said sheepishly as he moved into the kitchen. He jumped up onto the counter and looked over at the fridge. A huge smile came over his face as his eyes roamed over Pogue's ass.

Caleb was brought out of his trance by the sound off Pogue's voice asking him a question. "huh" Pogue sighed ' He's really been out of it lately. I wonder why?' "I asked if you wanted some off the pizza I have left." Pogue said turning around to see Caleb sitting on his counter goofy smile on his face.

" Yea sure." Caleb said as he took on of the plates from Pogue.

A few minutes after the finished eating Pogue went to grab Caleb's plate so he could put in the sink but Caleb went to get the plat at the same time. They both felt a shock as their hands touched.

Caleb looked up into Pogue's blue eyes and his breath caught in his through. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed Pogue. 'His lips are so soft.' Caleb thought to himself.

Pogue couldn't believe what was happening his crush was kissing him! 'He's kissing me he really is kissing me!' It took Pogue a minute but he started to kiss back.

When the need for air became too much they pulled apart but were resting their heads together.

"So dose this mean what I think it dose?" Pogue said looking into Caleb's deep brown eyes.

" That I love you with all that I am then yes it dose." Caleb said as he lend in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart this time they both had big smiles on their faces.

" I love you Caleb Danvers."

" I love you too Pogue Parry."

With that said they went in for another kiss but stopped when they heard the phone. Caleb went and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" Caleb? Since when are you answering Pogue's phone? Never mind. I need to talk to you and Pogue about a dream I had. Can you meet me at Gorman's?"

Caleb looked over at Pogue who nodded his head yes. It wasn't everyday that Reid sounded so scared. " Ok will meet you there in 20."

'I hope Reid and Tyler are ok.' Caleb though as he and Pogue made their way to his car and then to Gorman's.

TBC

OH MY GOD I FINSHED IT!!!!!!!! lol this was the longest chapter I have ever written and probably will. Sorry it took so long to finish it but I have found out that I may not be writing much Pogue and Caleb.lol:-p Just not my thing. But Anywhoo Read and Review. Flames are going to my car.lol Hope you like.

-Jess


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Chapter 6

'What did that dream mean?' Reid wonder for the tenth time since he untangled himself form Tyler and called Caleb and Pogue. "Now where did he put his keys?" Reid said under his breath. " Yesssss! Found them!" Reid yelled. The second it left his mouth he clamped his hand over his mouth hoping he didn't wake his friend.

Before he left he grabbed a pen and pad of paper to leave a note. So if he wasn't back by the time Tyler woke up he wouldn't get worried. When he was about to leave he turned around to look to see a still sleeping Tyler. Reid couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

'I think I love him, No I know I love him.' Reid thought to himself as he turned around and closed the door as quietly as he could.

'Now if I could remember where he parked his truck then were good to go.' Reid thought as he walked down the stairs.

Gorman sighed as he saw Caleb's car and Tyler's Hummer pull into his drive way. He wasn't surprised when Tyler didn't get out off his truck. He already knew the youngest wasn't with the others. He knew off Reid's dream. He knew why they were here and that they wouldn't find anything on what they were looking for.

Knowing that this day would come and that he could not explain this he went over to his phone and dialed the one person who could.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

" It's time." He said with a heavy heart.

"I was hoping this day would never come." The voice whispered on the other end.

"Is he there?" The voice asked with a little hope.

"No I think it's all starting to become to much for him. Probably in bed resting" Gorman

said.

"That's what I thought. I'll be there soon." The voice said then the phone went dead.

Gorman sighed as he hung up the phone and looked back out the window to see where the boys were.

'They aren't going to be very happy about this.' The older man thought as he began to make his way down the stars.

"Chase! Chase! Where are you boy!" The voice bellowed as they looked around for the blonde. "Now where could have that boy gone?" The voice said out load as they rubbed their chine.

"Right behind you. You old fool." Chase's voice said but when the person turned around he didn't find the boy there.

"Watch who your calling a fool. You spoiled brat." The voice spat. Giving up on finding Chase he decide to use a different tactic.

" I have something for you to do and it involves the Simms boy." As so as the words left his mouth Chase now stood in front of him.

"What about Tyler?" He questioned sound to egger for the persons liking.

" My My aren't we the egger one." Chase grabbed a hold of the person's collar and looked then straight in the eye.

" Tell me or I am going to blast you into next year." He hissed out. The voice just laughed at the threat.

" Do you really what to know?" The person said sounding very amused by what they saw.

" Your trying my patshions ." Chase said as he tightened his grip.

" Two words for you……….It's Time." They said with a smirk.

A smile spread across Chase's face at what that meant. " Why didn't you say that to began with." He said as he dropped the person he was holding and walked out of the room to go get their prize.

" So the fun will begin." They said as laughter rang out through the room.

"So where should we look first?" Reid asked as he, Caleb and Pogue walked into the old house. He had told them about his dream on the way up the driveway. Reid shuttered he could not get the image of Tyler's blank and dead eyes out of his head.

'Don't worry Baby Boy I'll figure out what's going. I wont let anything happen to you.' He thought as he looked at Caleb and Pogue.

"How about we look in the Book of Damnation." Caleb said as they made a move for the stairs that would lead them to the book that had solved all their problems in the past.

" Don't bother." The three Covenant boys turn around to see Gorman coming down the stairs. Pogue was the first to break the silence when he asked.

" What do you mean by 'Don't bother'." He looked at Gorman. His blue eyes never leaving Gorman's eyes.

Gorman sighed " I am not the one to explain what's going on to you. I baler know what's going on. There is only one person that knows and their….." Gorman never got to finish what he was going to say because that's when the door flew open.

" That person is here." She said.

Another chapter down about I don't know many more to go.lol

I hope you like it. You know the drill Read and Review. Flames are going to the car. Have a nice day.

-Jess


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Chapter 7

A/N: Most will be explained this chapter.

Caleb, Pogue and Reid stood in shock at who was in front of them.

"It's nice to see you again Gorman. I just wish it was a better way." The woman said as she looked at the older man with a gently smile. Before looking at the boys that were staring at her with open mouths.

"You boys have gotten big since the last time I saw you." She said with a laugh.

"It's good to see you Rosie. You look well." Gorman said with a fondness in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes.

Reid was the first to realize who Rosie was " Miss Simms?" He asked confused. Rosie smiled at Reid " I knew you would find me out first. With all the time you spend at the house I would be insulted if you didn't." She said with mock anger.

Rosie looked from the boys to Gorman and back again a frown marring her pretty face.

"Well are you just going to stand there are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Caleb looked at the mother of one of his brothers as he said " No offence Miss Simms but how are you going to help?" Reid and Pogue nodded their heads as they agreed with what Caleb had said.

Rosie shook her head her brown hair moving with her head. " I can help in more ways then one. And please call me Rosie." With that she stuck her hand out and her blue eyes started to glow a navy blue. When they looked from her eyes to her hand they found a long stick of ice sitting in it.

Reid's eyes widened at what he saw. "Just like my dream." He said just above a whisper. Which caught the attention of Rosie. "What kind of dream Reid." She said slipping into mother mod.

" It started with Caleb and Pogue fighting Chase and losing but someone said 'for him to kill them'. That's when Tyler came out of a shadow and took hold of Chase hand and let him kiss him." Reid's stomach turned just at the though of Chase ever kissing _His _Tyler.

"Then Tyler formed ice in his hands which I didn't understand how at the time and still don't really. But then he stuck them into their backs" He said while pointing at Caleb and Pogue. "That's when I felt something cold in my stomach and looked down to see a ice pick sticking out off my stomach. That's when I woke up." The blond finished up looking over at his best friends mom hoping that it made cense to her.

"Just like your dad." She said to herself as she though of her dead friend.

"I have a question." Caleb said. The others looked at him waiting for him to go on.

"I though only the males could hold the power? Not that I don't think you do but how?" He asked with a small blush forming on his checks from fumbling over his words.

Rosie laughed at Caleb fumbling over his words. " You see I am a elements. Ice elements as you can see. Tyler has my powers along with the power he got form Glenn. But the reason they have never show up before was that I bound them until his eighteenth birthday." Rosie said taking a moment to her breath back.

She looked over at Gorman who nodded his head for her to keep going. The next question she was going to ask was very important for Rosie to know.

"Reid could you tell me what the person looked like? This is really important." She said as gently as she could while knowing this was important in keeping her son safe.

" They were in the shadows so I am not totally sure it was a man. He had brown hair it was down to his shoulders, I looked about 5'10 or 6' I am not sure." Reid said as his face was messed up as he tried to remember what the man looked like.

"Reid did the man have a scar under his left eye here." She questioned pointing just a little under her eye hoping against hope that he didn't.

Reid nodded his head " Yea he did." He said missing the fear that flashed through Rosie's eyes for a brief second but Gorman had not.

"Rosie, What's the matter?" The old man asked gently but a hint of forcefulness in his voice.

She lifted her head to ravel tears running down her checks.

" I know who's trying to take my son from me." Her voice void of any emotions, everyone looked at her to keep going.

"It's my ex husband………Jack Evans."

So what do you guys think? Please R and R and flames will go to my car. Hope you like it.

-Jess


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Chapter 8

"It's my ex husband…………Jack Evans" 

Gorman took Rosie into his arms as she cried her hart out. As she cried he whispered calming words to her. There was nothing more Gorman heated then to see one of the women he considered a daughter upset.

"Thank you." She whispered to the man that was like a father to her when she had calmed down.

"Any time." He gently said to her with one final hug.

"Sorry about that." She said to the boys as she wiped her eyes. She took a few deep breaths then letting them out before she continued

"Do you remember the year after Tyler's dad died?" She asked not sure if they were old enough to remember.

The boys nodded their heads they remembered that year. It was Reid who spoke first "That was the year that Tyler moved away…." Reid said as his voice trailed off as he thought about the year he had lost his best friend. Then latter when he had learned that he was coming back he had been bouncing off the walls with joy.

"Yea well that was were I meat Jack. Everything was fine to start with. He was so nice to Tyler. Treating him like his own son." Her eyes held a far away look in them.

"But then it got worst after he found out Tyler and myself had powers. That was a few weeks after we got married, that's when he started to inject Tyler with things. I think he was trying to find a way to get his powers." Rosie's eyes weld up with tears just think about it.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped and looked at the people in the room. " Where's Tyler?" She asked worry in her voice.

Pogue and Caleb shrugged their shoulders and pointed to Reid.

"I left him at our dorm." He said with a smile that reached his blue eyes.

Rosie paled at what Reid had said. "WE HAVE TO GET OVER THERE NOW!" She screamed.

" Why? He's sound asleep it's not like he's doing anything. Anyway I don't think he could do anything more then sleep anyway, He's been so tried lately." Reid said.

Rosie sighted as she tried to calm herself down getting mad at Reid was not going to help Tyler.

She took a deep calming breath before she continued. " He's been so tired because his element powers would be starting to fight against the binding spell now. It's starting to affect his body now." Rosie sighed to herself. 'I wish Tyler was here so I could see how it is affecting him.' The elementals though to herself.

"Could you just take me to him. I would like to see what is happening to him." She said looking at the boys. They nodded their heads as they began to walk out the door she turned and looked over at Gorman.

" Are you coming too Gorman?" She asked. The old man looked at her with a smile as he said " No I think I am just going to stay here. If you need _anything _at all you know my number and were to find me." He waved goodbye to them as they pulled on to the road.

" We have to hurry. Chances are Jack already knows Tyler's in no condition to fight." Rosie said with a little fear in her voice hoping that they got to her son in time to save him.

Chase smiled as he looked down at the sleeping brunette.

" Soon you will be all mine." He said as he ran his hand along Tyler's jawbone.

Will they make it in time…..That's for me to know and you to find out.-laughs evilly-

I am sorry this took so long but the real world keep getting in the way.lol Anyway please Read and Review. Flames will go to my car.

-Jess


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Chase smiled as his hand moved to the top of Tyler's blanket. Pulling it off of the younger teen. Chase could hardly contain his laughter when he heard Tyler whimper when he pulled the blanket back.

"Well what do you know? Baby Boy sleeps in boxers." The blond said as he let his hand move for the blanket to Tyler's slender legs. " You really are built for swimming." Letting his fingers trail up his legs, across his slim waist, up his side until his hand reached his check.

"So soft." Chase whispered as his fingers gently stroked Tyler's check.

"As much as I love take you right now. You need some cloths so you don't freeze."

Chase said as he bent down and placed a kiss on Tyler's soft lips. Pulling back his blue eyes were now pitch black, he lifted his hand in the direction of the dresser. The top draw was opening when he heard footsteps coming their way.

"DAMIT!" Chase cursed as he quickly closed the draw. But before he pulled the covers back on the younger man an idea hit him. He looked down to see Tyler starting to wake up.

Tyler frowned as he looked to see who was in his and Reid's room with him. Sleep was still in his eyes so he couldn't see very clearly. "Chase?" Tyler managed to cork out of his dry throat.

Chase smiled has he lowered his hand on to Tyler for head, a confused look marring his hansom face. " Go back to sleep." Chase said as his eyes went black and Tyler's eyelids began to flutter closed.

"If I can't have you theirs no way I'll let the blond wonder have you." Chase sneered as he sank back into the shadows to watch what was going to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" It's the one on the right." Reid called to Rosie who was a head of everyone else.

She gave the others a quick nod to tell them that she had heard them. She stopped when she got to the door Reid had said and throw the door open and smiled when she spotted her son sound asleep in his bed.

"Ty." Her voice barely above a whisper, but when she stepped in to the room a chill ran down her spin. Rosie shook her head trying to get rid of the cold feeling she had. She didn't hear the boys enter the room as she moved over to her son's side.

"Tyler, honey mom's her. You can wake up now." She said gently as her hand stroked his hair. She couldn't help the tears that weld up in her eyes when she rested her head next to Tyler's on the pillow.

"Yea, come on Ty, wake up I have something I need to tell you." Reid said as he moved to the other side of the bed taking Tyler's hand into his own.

Caleb suddenly felt a cold burst of air, he looked around confused because the window was closed. Pogue looked over at his boyfriend " What's the matter?" He asked as he gently took the dark-haired mans hand into his own.

"You didn't feel that cold air just now?" Caleb asked. He became more worried when Pogue shook his head no.

" I did." Everyone looked over to Rosie were she had Tyler in her arms

" I felt it when I can into the room. But I wasn't sure if I was imaging it or not." Rosie was hoping that she was imaging it. The next thing she did would confirm what she feared or not.

She slowly lowered her hand down to Tyler's closed eyes. As carefully as she could she moved one of his eyelids back. She gasped, there staring her in the face was what she was afraid of.

Reid had heard her gasp so he looked over into his best friends eyes. Instead of the bright blue eyes he knew pure white eyes were looking back at him.

" What's wrong with his eyes" Reid said as he looked into the white eyes trying to find any blue in them.

Rosie opened her mouth to speck but it wasn't her voice that answered the question.

" He's under my spell. Meaning his all mine."

Everyone looked in the direction the voice had come from.

"Chase."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There you go. Baby Boy is starting to wind down. Will Chase get out with Tyler? Or with the Covenant and his mom make sure that doesn't happen….or do they have a choice?

-Jess


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Chapter 10

**A/N**: I'll try to stop making the chapters so short though it may take me long to update. But what's long on Word gets shortened when I transfer to over. So if there are more short chapters them I am sorry. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Chase"

The second Chase's name left Caleb's lips Rosie was on her feet and her eyes were going navy. Her ice was forming an ice like knife as she moved closer to the slowly backing up blond.

Chase soon realized that he was backed all the way against the wall. He took a deep breath in an attempt to get his racing hart beat under control as Rosie lifted her ice knife to his throat.

"What did you do too my son?" She asked in a calm but demanding voice. He smirked at her "Just something to make him more easier to move around." He said cockily. But when the ice knife was pressed in to his neck more his smirked turned into more of a nerves smile.

" I'll ask this one more time. What did you do to him?" She asked starting to lose her cool with him. This time Caleb and Pogue moved onto either side of her, their eyes pitch black. Chase let out a nerves laugh then said.

" It's nothing life threaten." He said with a little smile and continued " Think of it as a sort of like I don't a sedative." He said while he was looking around almost like he was trying to find a way out.

"You going to undo what you did to him. Do you hear me!" She all but yelled as Caleb and Pogue moved to grab both of Chase's arms. A voice only Rosie and Chase knew spoke.

"I would let him go if I were you." They turned around to see a man holding a small knife to Reid's throat. Reid looked apologetically at them as he said. "I didn't see him until the knife was in my face."

"Jack." Rosie said her voice as cold as the ice she used. He just smiled at her "You look as stunning as ever Rosie." He said as he looked down at Tyler. "My how he's grow. A lot bigger then the last time I saw him." He said his hand moved to stroke his check.

"Get your hands away form him. Get away from both of them." Rosie growled at her ex husband. Jack just laughed at the threat throw at him by his ex wife.

" I don't think you should be throwing threats at me my dear." He said as he pushed the knife a little harder against Reid's throat. "Now, why don't you get your boys to let go of my help."

Rosie looked from Reid to Tyler the choice she had to make was killing her. It was either her son or her son. She took a deep breath trying to stop the tears that were coming " Please forgive me Ty." She whispered. She looked at Caleb and Pogue " Let him go." She said to them. Caleb and Pogue looked at each other but did as they were told and let Chase's arm's go.

Chase smirked as he straightened his shirt and walk over to the bed, well aware that Caleb was sending a death glare in his direction. He smiled as he bent down and picked up Tyler. His smirk growing as he watched Reid try to hold on to Tyler but failing.

"Good job, now take him out to the truck." Jack said with a smirk of his own. Chase just shook his head and smiled at Jack. "Nope, sorry not doing it." The blond said while shacking his head no. Jack stared with his mouth hang open " What about the…" That was as far as he got before Chase cut him off.

"The aging spell. That's to stop the aging of elements not worlocks! You stupid powerless fool." Chase yelled as his eyes went black and he sent a burst of power that sent everyone to the floor as he made a run for it with Tyler.

"I am getting to old for this." Rosie groaned as she picked herself off the floor. That's when she remembered what had happened. She marched over to where Jack was now getting up, Ice knife in hand as she went.

"Were is he taking me son?" Rosie said as she slammed Jack back into the floor with her knife at the back of his throat.

"To the old Putnam barn." Jack said while starting to laugh which after a few seconds turned into coughing. 'Must have a few broken rids.' He though to himself. "You might want to hurry because isn't little Tyler ascending tonight?" Jack sneered his voice cold to the bone. Rosie's blood ran cold she had forgotten what day it was and by the looks on Caleb, Reid and Pogue's face's they had too. As she got up she turned to look at the boys

"Go start the truck. I'll be down in a second." She said, as she looked back at Jack her eyes going navy. Jack looked at her nervously " You can't kill me you know." He said his voice rising as she lifted her hand.

She titled her head to the side, letting her brown hair fall into her eyes. "Are you scared?" She asked her voice cold and void of any emotion. She held her hand out in front of her and let the ice come out.

Jack let out a scream as he felt the ice from around him and pin him to the wall. "Your right I can't kill you. That would be to good for you. But we'll just have to deal with that later. Right now why don't you just chill out." She said with a wink and then she was out the door and on her way to get her son back.

There you go. I hope it's longer if not sorry. Read and review I like know what you guys think.

-Jess


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chase smiled as he speed towards the old bran. That couldn't have gone better even if he tried. He knew that the old fool would tell the others were he was going and he was counting on them following him.

Chase was broth out of his thoughts when he heard a soft groan coming form the back seat. If it was possible his smile grow even bigger as his hand drifted from the wheel to the waking up brunette's face. He watched closely as Tyler's eyes began to flutter open.

Chase couldn't keep the smile of his face as he looked into Tyler's eyes, which were blue again, but there was white near the edges of his eyes. Chase smiled Tyler had his on will but he was still under his control.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Chase said with a soft smile on his face. Tyler frowned at the voice then it hit him the last person that he remembered in his room was…. "Chase?" the younger man asked confused.

"The one and only." The older boy said as his hand moved to stork his cheek. Tyler quickly batted Chase's hand away form his face much to Chase's amusement. Tyler quickly sat up and moved to the far end of the back seats. " Stay away from me!" he nearly yelled as his eyes went black. Chase just laughed as he stopped the car, his own eyes black as he turned around to look at Tyler.

"Sorry not going to happen, You belong to me and to make sure that's how it stays Reidy and the others are going to die." The older man said who had a thoughtful look on his face " I may let mommy dearest live tho." Tyler looked at Chase with what looked like a smirk but he could not tell. Chase frowned as he heard Tyler start to laugh. " What's so funny?" 'He should be begging that I don't kill his friends or his mother.' Chase thought to himself.

Tyler managed to stop his laughter long enough to say " If my mom is after you, you are soooooo dead." Chase looked confused " And why is that?" The other man asked trying to forget his in counter with the woman Tyler called his mother. 'How could he live with her?'

Tyler's laughing had died down to snickers "From that look on your face you meat her already so you tell me why your not going to be dead by the end of the night." Tyler said in between snickers. After hearing that Chase was starting to get very mad. "That enough out of you." He said as he lifted his hand up and blasted some power at Tyler. Sending the other teen in to a deep sleep. As he slumped agents the seat Chase was getting out and grabbing some rope out off the trunk before he moved to take Tyler out of the car.

"Like that old hag could kill me." Chase said under his breath as he started to set up for the final battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Rosie had jumped in to the truck they had took of after Chase. The ride so far had been in silence each lost in there own thoughts. 'I am going to kill that son of a bitch when I get my hands on him, and make him wish he never lad a hand on my son' Rosie though as she looked out the window.

'Hang on baby boy were coming. You have to hang in there until I tell you that I love you. Then we can beat that ass hole together.' Reid though as his grip tightened on the wheel.

'Why him? Last time he just wanted my powers but now he has Tyler. But now it's Tyler's life that's hanging in the balance. Well I am not going to let anything else happen to him.' Caleb though as he gripped Pogue's hand tighter.

Pogue looked at Caleb as he gripped his hand and gave him a reassuring look. "Well get him back and make Chase pay for ever hurting him." Pogue said sounding as convincing as he could. Pogue looked around at the people in the truck 'Chase is going to regret the day he deiced to go after Tyler.' The blond though as they pulled up to the old barn.

'Here we go. This is the final battle. It all ends here for better or of worst it ends here.' Caleb though.

'Hang on Ty mom's coming.' Rosie though to herself.

'I love you Tyler.' Reid though to himself. "Hang on Ty we're coming." Reid said out load as they got out of the hummer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So there you go. I think there's is either tow or three chapters left I am not sure.

Like always read and review flames are going to my car.

-Jess


	13. AN

Hey guys

I am sorry it's taking so long to update but I have hit a brick wall. I really hate writers block. The battle is taking longer then I though. Then I don't know if Tyler should get his element power or if he should ascend first? Tell me which you think should happen first it would help me a lot.

So again I am sorry it's taking so long but writers block does that.lol I'll have it done as soon as I can.

-Jess


	14. The End

Title: Baby-boy

Paring: Tyler/Reid and Caleb/Pogue Tyler/Chase one-sided

Rating: Pg-13 (potty mouth Reid)

Summary: Tyler has always been different then the rest of the Covenant and their about to find out why. When Chase comes back with help. To make matters worst Tyler is ascending in a few days. Will this be the end of the Covenant?

Chapter 12

**A/N**: I am sorry it took so long but here it is finally. lol I based this chapter a little off the song "Home" by Chris Daughtry. It's a really good song and you should listen to it. I recommend you listen this while reading this but you don't have to.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try. "Home" Chris Daughtry

- - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -

Reid couldn't stop the feeling of dajvu that washed over him as they made their way to what was left of the barn. But he knew that this time was going to be different then his dream. Because unlike his dream they had Rosie with them and he was sure she was not in his dream.

'So help me if Chase huts even one hair on Tyler's head, I am going to kill him slow and painful, but I may do that anyway.' Reid thought to himself as he and the others moved closer to the destroyed bran.

Reid was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter. Reid looked over at Caleb, Pogue and Rosie to see if that had heard it too.

"I'd you guys hear that?" Reid asked. "Yea." Caleb said as Pogue nodded his head yes as did Rosie.

"You guys thinking what I am think?" Pogue asked looking at the other as they nodded their heads.

"Well it's about time I was starting to worry." The same voice said as the whole area light up with a blinding white light.

"Chase." Caleb said as he and the others shield their eyes from the light.

When Reid opened his eyes he looked at the remains of the bran and found a site that filled him with rifle but also scared him to no end. Tied to what was once a support beam was an un-moving Tyler Simms.

"Tyler!" Reid shouted as he moved toward the love of his life. He continued to move forward until he felt hands on his arms pulling him back.

"No! Let me go! I have to get to him! I can't leave him there! Please let me go!" Reid begged as tears formed in his eyes as Caleb and Pogue pulled him back to where Rosie was standing.

Chase laughed as he watched Reid being pulled back "You know it would be mean to leave baby boy out of all the fun." Chase said as he lifted his hand in the direction of Tyler. Reid watched in horror as Tyler's head rose and his eyes opened. Reid gasped when he saw the younger mans eyes. They were dead and lifeless.

Tears formed in Rosie's eyes as she watched the boys pulling Reid back. Rosie sighed to herself as she quickly wiped her eyes. If they were going to get her son back and deal with Chase she need to stay calm.

She looked over at her son and saw a faint blue light around him. 'His powers, there're awaking.' Rosie thought to herself. 'We don't have much time.'

Rosie then took hold of Reid's face when he came in reach. "Reid, look at me." She said in a gentle but firm voice. When he was looking into the same brown eyes Tyler he seemed to calm down. " We will get him back a promise you that but I need you to calm down ok?" she asked softly. She let go of his head when he nodded yes.

'Ok, I have a plan but I need you guys to stay calm." She took a minute to get her thoughts together before she counted looking over at Caleb and Pogue " You two and I are going cover Reid while he gets to Tyler." The two older boys nodded their heads yes as they listened to their friend's mother.

" Reid listen to me, I don't care what you have to do just get my son back." Rosie said as she wiped her eyes and set her face to a neutral look. "We'll do it on three. One……Two……THREE!" Reid took off running as fast as he could, not stopping to see that a incoming power ball had been stopped by a wall of ice. He didn't see the two power balls and ice daggers that were sent back, no all he could see was Tyler and getting to him.

When he got close enough he started to yell the younger boys name disappointed when he got no response. "Tyler snap out of it. Come it's me Reid." Reid took hold of the brunette's shoulders and began to shack him. " Would you say something, god damit!" the blond yelled in frustration. That's when he noticed the blue light coming of his friend.

'_That can't be good.' _Reid thought to himself as he rest his forehead against Tyler's. one pair of blue eyes shining with unshed tears while the other blue was as cold and dead as the space they were staring into. "Please, just talk to me. Please, I love you so much." Reid whispered as tears finally began to fall onto Tyler's checks. Reid lend forward and softly kiss Tyler. _'His lips are so soft. Not that I expected anything different.' _When he pulled back he placed his head on Tyler's shoulder and cried into his neck as his tears started to fall.

What he failed to notice was the warmth and life returning to the blue eyes that he loved so much. Reid lowered his head to where Tyler's shoulder meat his neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sent that he loved so much.

"Reid?" Reid's head shot up and looked into confused blue eyes. Reid couldn't keep the smile of his face as he looked into bright blue eyes. "Oh Baby Boy I love you so much!" Reid said as he hug the still tied Tyler best he could.

It took Tyler a minute to register what Reid had said. Tyler couldn't help but star in shook at what he said when it hit him what he said. " You…you love me?" he asked stumbling over his words as he did. Reid nodded his head to scared to look at Tyler. " I understand if you don't lov….." The rest of what Reid was going to say lost to the world. Reid smiled into the kiss. When the need for air became to much they pulled back. A smile spread wide on both boys' faces.

"Reid, Why are we out……." Tyler trailed off eyes widening as what had happened came back to him. "Oh God, Mom!" Tyler yelled as he struggled against the ropes that held him in place. "Ty calm down she's with Caleb and Pogue. "Probably kicking Chase's ass." Reid said under his breath wishing more then anything that he could be there with them.

"Ah Reid, A little help please." Reid titled his head to the side a smirk gracing his lips. "But you look so good tied up." Reid laughed at Tyler's bight red checks. "Alright I am coming." Reid said as he untied the younger man. Reid's smile faded when Tyler stumbled and fall. Reid was by his side in a instant, holding him in his arms.

That's when he noticed how bright the blue light had gotten. When he looked at his lover's face he gasped at how pale his skin was. Reid gently wiped some of the swat that was forming on Tyler's brow. "What's the matter baby boy?" Reid asked gently startled to find the youngest son was shacking.

"So cold." Tyler said as his teeth chattered together. Reid shivered when he felt a cold breeze. He looked into Tyler's eyes and found that they were turning a navy blue. That's when it dawned on him what was happening. _'His element powers.' _Reid though to himself.

Rosie felt a chill go up her spin as she put up another ice wall. "Tyler she whispered to herself. She quickly looked over to where her son and Reid were. What she saw made her a little scared. You could barely make out Tyler and Reid in the blinding blue light that was slow getting brighter as time went by.

"What's happening?" Caleb asked as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. " Tyler's element powers have awakened." Rosie said as she quickly looked down at her watch. _'This is really cutting it close. He may have to ascend right after or in the middle of the awakening.' _Rosie thought to herself.

Caleb reached for Pogue's hand as the light started to take on some heat. _'Your not alone baby boy, we're right here with you always.' _Caleb thought as he took Pogue's hand in his. Pouge let his eyes drift from where Tyler and Reid were to Caleb then shielding his eyes best he could he looked in the direction of Reid and Tyler. _' We're here for you baby boy. Always and forever.' _Pouge though as he looked on trying to find where the light ended and Tyler and Reid's forms began.

'_No matter what happens I am proud of you Tyler.' _Rosie though as she watched best she could.

Reid sighed the shacking had gotten worst and it was really starting to get hot. But there was no way he was leaving Tyler now. Not after ever thing they had gone through, No he wasn't going anywhere. " Come on Ty you going to be alright." Reid said gently as he wiped more swat form his forehead.

"It's hurts." Tyler said in between hiss of pain. Reid winced when he heard the pain etched in Tyler's voice. Reid sighed as he looked into Tyler's once bright blue eyes that were now a mix of navy blue and black. _'_ _Oh God, he's ascending too.' _Reid though as he wiped at the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. _'Come on Ty you can do this. You can bet this thing.'_

Reid gently placed he's forehead on top of Tyler's as he whispered, "I love you too much to lose you." It was in that moment that the whole area exploded with a white hot light. Which was soon followed by a blood curdling scream.

Chase smirked as he shield his eyes from the light. _' All that power, Soon I will have that power plus Tyler.' _Chase though as he began to laugh. Caleb looked over at Chase who was laughing almost like a laugh an insane person would make.

Reid groaned as he got up of the ground. The explosion had made an energy wave, which had sent Reid flying. _'Note to self, never piss Tyler off any time soon.'_ The blond though as he brushed himself off and started towards Tyler who was starting to move a little.

Rosie huffed as she let her ice wall down as the energy wave faded. It had scared her to think that was a small bit of her son's power. _' Now the question is did Reid get there in time.'_ Rosie really didn't want to think about what would happen if Reid had not. _'I didn't…No I can't fight my own son. Beside there's no way I would stand a chance, not when he has his fathers powers too.' _Rosie though as she looked around trying to find her son.

Pogue let out a low whistle as he looked at the now racked barn. _'Not that there was much left, But dam Ty when you get so powerful.' _Pogue though as he looked for his friend, slightly shaken at the power he had felt.

Reid sat down next to Tyler, who was sitting up now "How you felling buddy?" Reid laughed when he got a glare form his boyfriend. "Ok stupid question." The blond said as he raised his hand in surrender.

"Like a 18wheeeler ran me down." Tyler said as he took Reid's extend hand. When Reid looked in to Tyler's eyes he barley coved up his gasp. Tyler's once stunning blue eyes were now a mix of navy blue and black. Tyler looked around at the now demolished bran. "What happened?" His voice barley coving his shock, Reid sighed " Baby Boy, there was no easy to say. But…" Tyler waited anxiously as Reid picked his words carefully. " Ty, you did it."

"Wha…What?" the new elements stuttered. Reid sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes.

" It happened…it happened when I think you ascended. But at the same time you element powers awoken." Reid explained the best he could because he didn't full understand what happened himself.

Chase smiled to himself, _'There all preoccupied with Tyler they forgot about me.'_ The blond thought as he as he formed a power ball in his hands and aimed for the one that caused him the most trouble. _'Lets give them a little reminder.' _He though as he sent the power ball on it's course.

Caleb gasped when he saw were the power ball was headed _'Reid'_. He opened his mouth but no sound would come out. He wanted to warn Reid so badly but nothing would come out. All he could do was watch in horror, as the ball got closer to his friend.

Pogue's eyes widened when he spotted where the power ball was headed and much to his surprise when he opened his mouth he heard Reid's name come out of his mouth.

When Reid heard his name he turned around smile fading from his face when he saw what was headed his way. To shocked to move all he could do was watch as the power ball came closer and closer to him.

But to everyone's shock when the power ball was only a few feet away from Reid's face it slammed into a glowing ice wall. Reid stared in shock his eyes big as dinner plates at the power ball that had almost hit him.

Caleb and Pogue looked over at Rosie who looked just as shocked. "It not me." She said as they looked at each other. If it wasn't Rosie then that only left one person "Tyler." They both said at the same time as the power ball was sent crashing back at Chase.

Reid was broth out of his trance when the power ball was sent back at Chase. He turned around to look at Tyler, whose eyes were giving of a soft blue light. "Tyler?" Reid asked softly, when he got no answer he tried again. So when Tyler moved Reid was startled, but he tried calling his name again Tyler just walked by him without looking at him.

"I have ENOUGH of you bull shit!" Tyler yelled at Chase. To say everyone was surprised at what there youngest said would be underestimate. _'Note to self: talk to Reid about swearing around Tyler.' _Rosie though to herself as she stared at her son in shock.

Chase was a little shocked at first, his smirk faltering a little. Chase lifted his finger up and moved back and forth like a windshield wiper. " Tisk tisk tisk. I expected that kind of talk for Reid but not from you." Chase licked his lips and winked at Tyler " But I think we can fix that as soon as we're done here. "

Tyler's face quickly changed form anger to disgust " I am not going anywhere with you." Chase just laughed as he jumped down from his perch and made his way to Tyler. "Think about it, we'd been unstoppable." He finished as he through his hands up in to the air for more of an effect.

Tyler snorted before he spoke " Why in the Hell would I go ANYWHERE with the person that has threatened my family and friends and tried to kill my boyfriend. Please if you can find an reason that isn't total bullshit please tell me."

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way Tyler. It's you choice." Chase said as he formed a power ball in his hands. Tyler brought his hand up to his face and started to rub his chin as he pretended to think about it. " Hmmmm how about choice number one." He said as he formed his own power ball, holding it at the ready.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Chase said as he hurled his power ball at Tyler and quickly formed another one and fired that too. Tyler grunted as he hurled his own power ball and quickly formed another and hurled it. Then his eyes glowed blue as he formed ice daggers and throw them at Chase.

Chase grunted as he fired mini-power balls at as many daggers as he could. He had almost taken out all of them when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see an ice dagger sticking out of his chest right were his heart was. He looked back up at Tyler a lope-sided grin on his face "Nice shot." He said as he fell to the ground dead before he hit the ground.

Tyler smiled as he wobbled on his legs. He stumbled into the waiting arms of his boyfriend. Reid smiled as he looked into Tyler's eyes, which had turned back to their stunning blue. Reid slowly lowered his head until their lips were barley touching. " I love you so much Baby boy." His breath a soft crease which was followed by pink lips on red as they were bathed in the reddish orange glow of the rising sun.

When they pulled apart Tyler felt safe and at home as he smiled up at Reid "I love you too." He whispered resting his head on Reid's shoulder as the darkness of the last few days gave way to the light of the new day and a bright future.

The End

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Home lyrics found on   
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.  


- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- ---

I am sorry how long it took to update but writers block is a bitch.lol. There it is done and finished at last. Sorry about the small fight scene if you can call it that.lol I would like to thank everyone that has stayed with this story. You guys are what motivated me to finish this as soon as I could so thank you. Hopefully I'll see you soon with something else. So until then love you guys.

Jess


End file.
